


Azumi in the Darkness

by LunaDarc



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Being worthy, F/F, F/M, Hope, Light in the darkness, Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDarc/pseuds/LunaDarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azumi is the female counterpart of the Black Wizard Zeref. She represents light and hope of magic, while Zeref represents the evil. The members of Fairy Tail have been tasked with the quest of finding and awakening Azumi to balance the scales of life and death. Will they find her? Or will Darkness swallow up Magnolia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azumi in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> First Fairy Tail fanfic!

My name is Azumi. It means safe radiance, fitting since I represent the radiance of the land. I am the only other one of my kind.  
I am Zeref's counterpart. My magic is the magic of life. I, myself, am a symbol of magic. In a way, I represent the life of magic itself. I give power to the pure souls of magicians. Just as Zeref gives power to the corrupt souls of magic.  
Think of me and Zeref as Yin and Yang. We are two spiraling energies in bodies inhabited in this land. We can be classified as good and evil itself. I am telling my tale in this book so that someone will read it and awaken me. By the time you read this, I will be sleeping in a cave, my power locked away in my very soul. This book should be passed down to the guild masters of Fairy Tail, one after another. So that one day, when the time is right, and Zeref decides to act in this lifetime, then so should I. Fairies of Fairy Tale, this is a mission I entrust to only the best. I require three dragon slayers. A celestial spirit magician. And two others of great strength. The quest has begun once you have closed this book. Good luck, Fairy Tail.

Makarov read this from a dusty old tome to the entirety of Fairy Tale. The guild was silent, so much that everyone was afraid to make a sound.

Erza stood up, "I believe I should lead a team to awaken Azumi. We have all the people she talked about."

Makarov sighed and thought deeply. "Go on."

Erza bowed and continued, "Well, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel are our three dragon slayers."

Natsu jumped in the air with Happy circling around him. "YAH! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!!" 

Erza shot him a look. "Obviously Lucy is our only celestial spirit magician." Erza looked to Lucy, who had a huge grin on her face. "And I was thinking Grey and I would take the other two places."

The people of Fairy Tale muttered and looked around. 

Cana stood up defiantly with a mug full of beer in her hand. "You can't decide who goes! I want to go awaken Azumi!" She raised the sloshing mug above her head in defiance. Others cheered around her and raised their mugs as well.

Makarov frowned and banged his staff. "Quiet, my children! I believe Erza should go, due to her being the strongest recorded woman of Fairy Tale...until someone beats her, that is." 

Cana frowns and sighs. Slowly she nods her head. "I understand and agree, master." 

"Raise your head, Cana. There is still one more spot open in the search for Azumi. While I do believe Grey is a very talented magician, Fairy Tail is about being fair and giving everyone a chance. Tomorrow, anyone who is interested in taking the last spot will report here at sunrise. I will have a challenge set up for you." 

Everyone nodded and murmured agreement to one another.

This is my chance. Cana thought. As much as I respect Erza, I finally need to start being worthy of my father and his reputation. I need to start start a reputation of my own. Cana looked to her mug and watched the ripples. Probably Probably the result of another fight. I will be the best.

So I know this is short. Think of this as a sample of the story to get y'all interested while I write the second chapter. So please review! I would really appreciate it.  
LunaDarc----------Signing off!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
